mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Unmentionables
Gill tried to gather his wits. It would be alright now, he had found help. Vas would make it alright. He looked over and realized he was still waiting for an answer. "Riley gave us something to keep us calm, I can't remember the name. Haddie took it and she was fine. She was fine and then she got out of the cubby and I went after her. She took my half of the tablet." “So she gave you kids drugs to keep you guys quite and out of the way.” Vas summarized "She did and I was supposed to take half and Haddie took it... She takes things, it’s what she does." Gill offered a weak smile to match his weak explanation, "We saw the Fed's walking out of Jacy’s shuttle and I dragged her in there. I figured they wouldn't come back. That's when she started to looks sick." “You two are just full of brilliant ideas.” Vas commented tartly. Arriving at the shuttle entrance they made their way inside. The room had been turned upside down by the Fed's and in the center of all them mess Haddie lay unconscious. The shaking and nose bleed had stopped. She had vomited on the bed. Gill raised to her side and tried to wake her. "Haddie? Haddie, I got help. Vas is here." First thing was first, the young punk went to clean up the poor girl’s face of blood and vomit. He was all too familiar with kids, drug and possible overdoses but without knowing what she had taken he was fumbling in the dark. “Hey kiddo?” Vas said trying to prod a response from the girl, propping her up. “You with us? Can you open your eyes for me?” He asked. It was a lot of little things Vas was looking for, how responsive she was, how fast her pulse was running, her pupil dilation, if she talked, the slurred speech would have been an indicator too but that was out. “How long ago did she take the first half? Any clue?” He asked Gil as her check over Haddie. "It has to be an hour now and the other in the last half hour.. I think. Will she be alright?" Haddie shifted and coughed, which was surely a good sign? Gill looked in her bag for the bottle of water she had been carrying but found the bottle empty. He threw it to one side and watched as Vas checked her over. He felt completely useless. "Should we pick her up?" Gill asked, "Carry her to medical?" Vas took note of the mess. Jacy’s clothing and silky undergarment where strew all about. Alliance soldiers it seemed clearly had made a particular note to be extra thorough with Jacy’s … was that a giant rubber penis?! “Yea let’s take her medical … “ Vas said scooping up the slip of a girl. “… make sure to close the door.” He said to Gill he doubted anyone needed to have that image burned into their heads.